


Titanium

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dalton Academy, M/M, chubby!kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of season 2 with chubby!Kurt.  <i>Kurt just looks at him, this beautiful boy offering to escort him around, and for a second he almost forgets what he’s supposed to be doing there in the first place.  “Don’t you have class?” he asks.  Blaine shrugs.  “I have a free period right now, actually.  So.  How about that tour?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> for [this GKM prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/38839.html?thread=51987127#t51987127) by theblanderson

Kurt sighs, turning around back and forth to check himself out in the full length mirror.  He knew he shouldn’t have splurged on yet another expensive designer jacket.  Needless to say, with the extra fat around his stomach and arms, it’s no wonder it looked so much better on the man on the website than it did on him.

He’d always been like this.  Pudgy and self-conscious about the extra weight that hung off of him in the most unflattering way.  The way his body absolutely refuses to let go of the extra pounds is ridiculous but apparently his metabolism is just slow enough that it makes it nearly impossible for him to lose weight, no matter what he does.

Kurt pulls off the jacket, making sure to not rip the tags off in the process, and places it back in the box the company’s site sent it in, putting his receipt on top.  He walks over to his closet, pulling out an oversized royal blue sweater and tugging it down over his head.  It’s something he doesn’t feel like he looks too horrible in or something which makes him look big but instead hides his excess pounds.  He knows he made the right choice in buying it when a few weeks ago, Tina complimented him on it, Mercedes nodding along.  It isn’t too clingy and therefore doesn’t show off the slight pudge of his stomach, and which is probably the best thing about it in the end.

When he gets to school that day, it’s nothing out of the norm.  He’s still shoved into the lockers while walking down the hall, trying to hold his head up high.  Even if he doesn’t feel all that well about himself, he’s still determined to prove himself to everybody else, that he doesn’t care what they think and never will.  He’s still criticized for his clothes, though he tries in vain nowadays to stay discreet and not attract too much attention to his stomach or other parts of his body he hates, which, truth be told, was almost everywhere.  And he’s still mocked for being the only out gay kid in all of McKinley, no less Lima as a whole.

When Puck suggests that he go to Dalton to spy on the Warblers, Kurt’s all too happy to oblige.  Anything to get away from boys who tease him and won’t even listen to his ideas or let him voice his opinion.

Dalton certainly isn’t what he’d been expecting.  It’s almost two hours away in Westerville, and is a private school for boys.  When he enters the school, he’s almost immediately lost in the midst of a sea of navy blue, grey, and crimson, not really knowing what to do with himself. 

Kurt glances around as boys rushed past him, muttering polite _excuse me_ ’s, and clutches the strap of his school bag tighter.  He starts walking backward a little, trying to get a hold of his bearings, and turns back around, only to run into someone, sending the both of them to spiraling to the floor.

Kurt shakes his head a little, shaken from the impact, and when he looks around him, the floor is covered in papers and pens.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” he says, scrambling to his knees to help the boy pick up his things.  “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” says the other boy, chuckling softly. 

Kurt puts the papers into a pile, handing them over, and when he glances up at him, the boy gives him a warm smile.  “I’m sorry,” he mumbles again, feeling more stupid by the second. 

“It’s cool,” says the boy.  “I was hoping to reorganize my assignments anyway.”

Kurt stares at him for a moment before finally realizing it was a joke and lets out a breathless laugh.  “Right,” he says.  “Still, I… I didn’t mean to run into you.  I’m sort of lost here.”

The boy gives him a strange look.  “Is this your first day?  I’m sorry to say, but I don’t think you really look like you belong here.  Sweaters aren’t exactly allowed, you know.”

“Oh, n-no, I… I was just hoping to get a tour?” Kurt lies, saying the first thing that really comes to mind.  “I’ve heard a lot about Dalton and, well, I thought it might be a good option for me.”

“…Right.  Well, I’m Blaine,” he says, sticking out a hand for Kurt to shake.  “And the headmaster’s office is down that hall,” Blaine tells him, pointing to his left. 

Kurt nods, giving him a smile and helps Blaine to stand.  He’s still picking off the pieces of lint from his jeans when Blaine speaks again. 

“On second thought, how about I give you a tour myself?”

Kurt stops, staring.  “Excuse me?”

“I have it on good authority that I’ve given fairly remarkable school tours myself before,” says Blaine, “I’m sure I could do the same for you.”

Kurt just looks at him, this beautiful boy offering to escort him around, and for a second he almost forgets what he’s supposed to be doing there in the first place.  “Don’t you have class?” he asks, seeing that most of the boys who had been running past him before had practically deserted the place. 

Blaine shrugs.  “I have a free period right now, actually.  So.  How about that tour?” he asks expectantly, walking over to the top of the stairs. 

Smiling, Kurt nods and follows as Blaine descends the stairs. 

_tbc._


End file.
